She's Not There
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Being away from the love of his life, Baron starts to reflect on where things started to change. It doesn't help that he's doing that while drunk though.


"And another to make the pain duller." Baron Corbin slurred, downing his 15th whiskey shot in the hotel bar.

A nasty phone argument with his fiancee had resulted in his drunken state, he was sick of her demanding of him to be home all the time… he truly regretted proposing to her now.

"Please don't bother trying to find her… she's not there!" Baron sang drunkenly as _She's Not There_ by The Zombies played on the radio and he dialed one of the numbers on his phone.

Up on the fifth floor, Amanda and Finn were worn out as they were in each other's arms, about to call it a night and pulling the bedsheets closer to their bodies… Amanda groaned sleepily as _She's Not There_ by The Zombies played from her phone and she grabbed it.

"He better have a good reason for calling." Finn says, Amanda answering the phone.

"Hey, Thomas." Amanda says, calling Baron by his real name… and hearing Baron drunkenly singing as the bartender explained what had happened. "Don't worry, we'll be down there." She says, the two hanging up and her and Finn getting dressed.

"He sounded drunker than a priest on wine. Think he had a fight with Christine?" Finn says as Amanda pulled her messy bluish black hair into a ponytail.

"Knowing him, yeah." Amanda says, readjusting her Balor Club hoodie and yoga shorts as Finn readjusted his Demon King shirt and basketball shorts before the couple left.

The shouting at the hotel bar caught their attention and Baron almost snapped towards the small diva who placed her left hand on his back… only to feel the band of her engagement ring pressing into him and calming down.

Once he was in the couple's room and Amanda was getting a cold washcloth, Baron started rambling as he was sprawled out on the couch, having to tuck his legs towards him as the couch was too short.

"Mandy… why did you… why'd you choose that leprechaun instead of me? I'm the Lone Wolf, I can be just as twisted as the Demon King." Baron says between drunken hiccups, Finn trying not to laugh as when Baron Corbin usually got this drunk, he was always flirting with Amanda.

"Na gaire, ta se amu direach." Amanda says in Irish after heading back to them and crouched down onto her knees, running the cool washcloth over Baron's forehead as he tried to kiss her but let out a disappointed "Aww." when she stopped him.

"You have a wonderful girl at home, Thomas… and you fell in love with her much like I fell in love with Finn. So you need to not fight with Chrissy… the distance can be challenging." Amanda says.

"I just… I miss her so much." Baron says quietly, Amanda brushing his hair back.

"I know, buddy. It's not easy." Amanda whispers, Baron falling into a deep slumber and Amanda and Finn heading back to their bed.

Waking up the next morning, the first thing that registered clearly for Baron was the throbbing headache he had… the second was the half naked and newly engaged couple on the nearby balcony, Amanda's legs wrapped around Finn's waist as they held each other and kissed, the Onyx and diamonds glistening in the morning sunlight.

Feeling like messing with them, Baron screamed and the two jumped out of their skin as Amanda's face turned scarlet red while Finn levelled a glare at his and Amanda's Lone Wolf friend.

"I get that you two are starting to try for kids but Finn, do you have to try to put one or two mini versions of you in her stomach while people can see you?! And now, I need to bleach out my eyes!" Baron says after standing up, heading into the bathroom in search of Aspirin in the medicine cabinet.

Finn and Amanda laughed after Baron slammed the door and let go, Amanda easing off of the ledge and heading back to their bed after removing the rest of their clothing.

Baron groaned when he heard the combined noises in the room before reminding himself to call Christine and apologize.

"If I ever get stuck babysitting those kids, it'll be worth it." Baron says, starting to feel more awake as he quietly slipped out and closed the door before heading back to his room.

Another thing he wanted was a family… but he hadn't asked Christine if she wanted that yet.


End file.
